


Stubborn

by TheZubat



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Reader, F/M, Reader Insert, Self Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZubat/pseuds/TheZubat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>if you havent heard the song before, you should listen to it first... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StFfXP4eAgU</p><p>also, at the end, NO, you do not get powers, it's just a dream.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Home Life

My life is pretty boring; I live with my grandparents and 2 little sisters, I flunked out of photography school, I don't have a car, and all I do all day is draw/read creepy pasta until my Grandma or Papa asks me to do something -which I don't mind doing at all-... But I'm not doing anything, and it's boring. Most of my friends are online, so I have a laptop... Which means I can go for days with out leaving my room- No one really questions it.  
When I've had enough, I go for walks, usually two or three miles to be honest. I just really like walking, and its at least two miles to any store, but I'm also pretty lazy and getting motivation to go outside is kind of hard,so that leads me to being like I am. Chubby. Bluuuuh~  
I'm not fat, and I know it, but i'm not worth looking at, especially if you lifted up my sleeves. No i'm no sob story and i'm not looking for attention, i'm just a bored kind with a razor. And I really love blood.

 

I sat on my bed with my laptop on my chest and just scrolled through the gore that was my tumblr dash, just liking random things. Almost all of my nights were like that; I'd stay up till at least 5am and then maybe fall asleep for an hour or two if I was lucky. Usually I just didn't sleep since i'm an insomniac. I used to take pills to go to sleep, but they gave me nightmares so I stopped, I just tell my Grandma about fake dreams when she asks how my night was. I'm petty good at making them up.  
Lately I've been getting really paranoid and feeling like i'm being watched, so before it even gets dark, I've started shutting my window and closing the blinds. Usually I lock it, but sometimes I forget, which is normal since I forget a lot of things. Closing them helps a little bit, but I still hear noises outside occasionally and it scares me. I've always been the tough kid and every one knows i'm not scared of anything or any one, but no one knows how easily I really do get scared, especially at night.  
Over the past month it's been worse, and I sleep with my light on now; My Papa's mad about the electricity bill.

Right now I'm actually kind of exhausted, which is weird since its only 3:32 according to my laptop, but then again, it's been days since I slept last. Vaguely I think I hear something outside as I shut my laptop, but I brush it off as fatigue and continue to shut my eyes and Dose off for as long as I can. I ended up sleeping until my little sister's alarm for school went off.  
Slowly I opened my eyes to stare at the wall next to my bed as I listened to her get out of bed to turn it off, knock the alarm over onto the floor, scramble to get it from behind the desk and then shut it off. I chuckled a bit, she's a klutz.

I yanked myself out of bed and made my way down stairs to get a beagle and tea before going up and waiting on the shower. My other sister, younger than the previously mentioned, wouldn't be up for another two hours, so if I used the rest of the hot water, it wouldn't matter. I leaned on the door frame with my towel in hand, wondering why I had felt like I was being watched all night; even in my dream I'd felt like some one was watching me, but I couldn't find the culprit even there.  
My sister came out of the shower just as groggy as she had woken up and I snickered, she never truly woke up until at least noon. I ruffled her still wet-messy hair on my way in, receiving a slight grunt of recognition of my existence, which for almost 7am was pretty good from her.

 

After singing "Come On Get Higher" and "A Little Unwell" in the shower, I headed back across the hall to get clothes on and then headed out. There wasn't much I did with my life, but I was in a good mood and didn't want to spoil it with the early morning whine session from my youngest sister, which was a daily routine, so I figured I could walk down the stream I'd found in the woods. Well, every one knew about it, and apparently miles in there was a pond, but I hadn't ever been that far, it always got dark before I could reach the end of the stream.  
About two miles in (30 minutes) I realized I forgot my ipod and facepalmed,stopping in my tracks... But the foot steps took longer to stop.  
wait, what? I whipped around in ever direction, taking in as much of the scenery as I could but I didn't see any one following me.  
"Frigin' birds n shit, scarin' me for no reason." I Sighed, irritated that my paranoia was now following me into the wold of daylight as well.  
Feeling a bit bored, I sat on the edge of the stream with my feet dangling off the edge a couple of feet above the actual water, and watched it before I started singing one of the few songs I could actually sing, 

 

"I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love"

I stopped when I heard leaves crunching again and whipped around and saw someone in an old worn out hoody. It looked like it was white at one point, but had orange stains and was now washer-grey instead of white. His hood was puled up over his head and he was looking down so I couldn't see his -it was a little more than obviously a guy- face, but very dark brown hair with burned ends hung out of the hood.  
"Uh, 'ello?"  
He didn't say anything for a while but eventually he spoke up,  
"You sing really well."  
I rolled my eyes, knowing I could only sing a couple songs, but how could he know that? So I just tried to smile and thank him. He walked over and sat next to me with his legs hanging over the edge like mine. Inwardly I groaned, I just don't like people that aren't my sister, but on the outside I just kept watching the water and ignored the guy. Well other than acknowledging that -like every fucking one else- he was taller than me even when sitting slumped forward.   
After a couple minutes my skin was bristling with the awkward silence so I just said the first thing I could think of that wasn't overly rude,  
"Do you live around here?"  
"N... No, not really. I used to though."  
I grinned lopsided for an instant, I wasn't sure why, but it was something I couldn't help doing some times. His voice sounded really cool though, like something from a movie where the bad guy is just mulling over how to kill you but still monologueing. I liked it.  
"So what's your name?"  
"Jeff... uh, Jeffery Woods." That sounded really familiar, maybe I went to school with him? I'd been to a lot of schools since I moved so much.  
"I'm-"  
"[name]"  
"Um, yeah.. How did you know that? Did I go to school with you or something?"  
He shrugged, "I don't think so. I just know who you are.... I'v seen you around."  
"So if you don't live here, What're you doin?"  
He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, and he still wouldn't let me see his face, which was fucking annoying. I leaned forward to try and see past the hood but he just looked away from me; I furrowed at that.  
"You're really pretty."  
I frowned, but only momentarily before sneering.  
"Thats not fucking funny dude."  
I got up and dusted off, heading home. People always made fun of how I looked, how my hair wasn't any form of perfect or how I was really pale even when I spent a lot of time outside, about my clothes or how I talked, but especially my weight. Once or twice people had called me pretty, but it only turned out they were mocking me and people not far off were getting a kick out of them faking it. This shit wasn't funny.


	2. Dont Go To Sleep!

It's been a week Since I saw Jeff at the stream and I haven't really gone out of the house much since then, just out of laziness mostly. I lounged on my bed staring at the ceiling since all of my online friends were asleep right now, and judging by all the snores, the rest of my family was too. I sighed before flinging my arms over my face, feeling the dried-blood ridges scratch my nose as I did so.  
"Ow." I drawled in a no-that-didn't-actually-hurt-but-it-didn't-feel-good way.  
A scoffing laugh made me jolt straight up in my bed; I stared wide eyed as a hooded figure was making its way through my window and into my room.  
"What the fuck." I whispered with out thinking about it. Now the man was fully in the room and closing the window. When he turned to close it, I saw his face for a moment- pale white and scars across his cheeks. My brain clicked right then.  
"Holy shit, Jeff, please don't!" I whisper-yelled at him, getting to my feet and going to block the door, but he grabbed my arm.  
"Don't runaw-"  
"Don't hurt them! JESUS FUCK PLEASE! They don't deserve to die." I started to tear up, I didn't give a shit If I died other than it would probably traumatize my family, but if Jeff was going to kill them, i'd kill him first.  
"Will you shut the fuck up and listen to me before you wake some one up!"  
I whimpered and looked up at him, this was literally the worst time to laugh, but the fact that most of his nose was gone made me want to laugh really badly, which i stifled for the most part. Jeff looked more than confused.  
"Fuck." He deadpanned, from panicked straight to a straight lined mouth. The seriousness of the situation regained control of my mind and I glared hard at him,  
"I'm not fucking scared of you." He lifted a poorly-regrown eyebrow at me, "I'll fucking kill you if you lave this room. No one will ever hurt them."  
He grinned at me and then rolled his eyes as he lead me to my bed.  
"Fine, what the hell ever [Name], just don't leave either."  
I stared wide eyed at him. What? I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say so I kind of just nodded.

 

It was weird, Jeff never left my room, and all he did was talk to me. Whenever we heard a noise like some one was getting up, he would hide in my closet, and once my Grandma came in and asked why I was still awake he hid under my bed -I told her I forgot to take my pills so she made me take them and left- It was only a half hour after that when I passed out. I don't know how long eff stayed after that but He was gone when I woke up and no one said anything to me about him or anything being out of the ordinary.  
He came back every other night after that for about a week and a half.

 

"Why do you take those stupid things?"  
"What?"  
"Those pills."  
"Because I don't get enough sleep."  
He snorted,  
"I don't see why you need them if you function fine with out them."  
"Well, sometimes I do, sometimes I don't."  
He didn't question that, but he did as about my nightmares. I should have guessed he knew about them since he told me he had been watching me for a while before talking to me. I told him about them, some were nonsince, but the reoccurring one about a carnival seemed to rub him the wrong way.  
"What? It's just a dream dude..."  
"No it's not."  
"...........?"  
"C'mon, lets go." He grabbed my wrist and yanked me off of my bed and started towards the window, I mentally started panicking and yanked my wrist back from him. It wasn't like he had a death grip on me or anything, but it kinda stung. I stared wide eyed at the confused killer,  
"Dud no! I can't just leave!"  
He quickly covered my mouth and looked hard at me,  
"Look, there's a couple motherfuckers who'd love to hurt me by any means necessary, and hurting you in the process would only be icing on the cake. I cant protect you here if I always have to hide... I need you to com with me."  
I thought it over for a moment and then backed away a step and shook my head 'no'.  
"I just can't... I don't need protecting, I need to protect every one else." I could physically feel my heart drop and it made my knees weak.  
He opened his mouth to say something but the handle to my door started to move and he just bolted out of the window. I just stayed where I was and let the cold air blow past me.

"[Name]!" My grandma was behind me, "What are you doing?"  
"The air felt nice" I lied, wrapping my fingers into the opposite-side sleeve. I looked out into the dark pit of night blankly.  
"You know we cant afford to heat the outside world!" She said as she shut the window and locked it. The lock was useless, I knew that.  
She said something but it didn't register, I just made my way back to my bed and plopped down onto it. I wanted to cry.

"[Name]?"  
I didn't say anything for a while but whimpers escaped and she sat on the edge of the bed next to me,  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I just don't feel good." I half lied, curling more into my self. She pet my hair and tried to make me feel better, but I'd tuned out the world; I just didn't know what to do at that moment.

 

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because I was back in the carnival. My shoulders already felt heavy with the dread of being here, my feet were moving on there own again, I didn't even try to stop it any more.  
"I hate this." I stated as I made my way into the big top again. The striped clown with the cone nose came out from behind one of the giant teddy bears with the stitched on crooked smiles,  
"Welcome, welcome," he cooed, "It's sooo~ Nice to see you again [name]~!" I rolled my eyes. I hated how happy he acted when I knew he would just hurt me again.  
"Now now, don't I t least get a hello?" I glared at him and his smile dropped and reappeared in the form of a sneer, "Why does Jeff get your attention and not me!" he screamed in a voice that seemed to come from every where.  
My eyes widened and then the pain came; He jabbed his claws into my side and sliced down; I refused to scream but my eyes still watered against my will.  
"Why do you even care about Jeff?"  
He backhanded me and I fell backwards into the dirt,  
"Who says I do?" He grinned like an evil cat. I chuckled lightly under my breath and just started humming the song Jeff showed me. It always got on Jack's nerves. He hated it so much and I didn't know why, but I didn't care. I'd get under his skin as much as I could before he would let me wake up.


	3. No Choice

When I finally woke up, my little sister, the older of the two, was shaking me a little. I looked at her questioningly.  
"Whats that song you were humming?"  
I smiled a bit, "It's called 'A Little Unwell'" and I rolled over and yanked her into my bed with me and cuddled her.  
"Feel better?" I hid my face in her hair, "G'ma said you didn't feel good last night..."  
"Yeah kid, I feel a little better."  
"Okay... Then, can you let go? I'm gunna miss my bus."  
I let go of her and she dashed out and to the us stop at the end of the street. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling and glared.  
'I have to protect them at any cost... especially from fucking Jack.' I groaned at my thoughts.

A couple hours later i'd decided to go out to the stream again and follow it for as long as I could, I hummed the same song again and grinned when I heard foot steps following me. I started to sing allowed;  
"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be

I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away"

"STOP SINGING!" That wasn't the voice I expected. I spun around to see Laughing Jack in the woods behind me, just looming there about 10 feet away. Normally, I would ave kept singing just because I was stubborn and I wasn't scared of dreams... But I was wide awake. I'M AWAKE! I stared horrified at Jack. How was he here right now!? How was he out of the dreams!?  
"J-Jack!?" I squeaked. He chuckled and went to reach for me. I didn't think about it, I just jumped back, but there wasn't anything to jump back to, so I just fell. I fell into the ice cold water of the stream; It wasn't deep, but it wasn't easy to run in, and I wasn't very good at running any way; I bolted up the other side of the bank and took off running.

It didn't take long for my legs to start burning, and my chest to start heaving, but I was to stubborn to give into it... and I wanted to live.  
I hadn't ever really cared about living or dying before, but now I wanted to live... I wanted to see my Sister and my grandparents and Jeff. I looked back for a moment to see how close he was, but he was just lumbering along, like a cartoon, but still keeping up with me. I knew I wasn't fast, but there was no way I was that slow either. He saw me looking and cackled. I looked back in front of myself and pushed myself harder, trying to get faster.  
"Why don't you call for help [Name]?"   
I stopped and glared at him,  
"I don't need help fuckface!" He still came closer at the same speed until he was in my face and I could feel his breath beat on my face as he loomed over me, "You're just a fucking dream, I don't need help."  
"Oh?"  
He looked mischievous as he reached towards me, I never lost eye contact with him, not until he plunged his claws into my shoulder. I let loose a wail that I never knew I could.

Blood didn't 'splurt' out like in movies, it kind of just oozed down my arm and stained my sweater. Tears ran down my face and I tried not to sob, but it didn't matter, they happened any way.  
"Aw~" He cooed in such a sadistic manner, "does it hurt?"  
I glared at him with bared teeth.  
"You do need help, don't you~"  
"You're to fat and useless to be able to protect any one~, HAHAHAHA~! You cant even help yourself!"

He was right... How could I have protected my sisters or even my grandparents? What good was I? They did so much for me, and I didn't do anything but lounge around and play on my computer. God, why did I even exist.  
It felt like all the life, all the color, was just draining out of my body. Jack cackled again and filled my ears with more insults and then pulled his claws out of my shoulder as painfully as possible before pointing at me and cutting my cheek as I looked helplessly up at him. I let my knees buckle and I stared at the ground,  
"You dick...."  
"Hm~?"  
"If you're going to kill me... Do it already. Fuck."  
He laughed loudly, like he didn't care if he was caught, "Oh~, But that's no fun~!"

Something whizzed above my head bu I didn't look, I just wanted this to hurry up.  
"OW!" Jack screamed and stumbled back. I looked up to see black oozing from the knife wound, I turned to look behind myself to see Jeff running up and snarling.  
I remember thinking 'why's he so mad?' before I passed out from blood loss.

 

When I woke up, all I could smell was blood and dirt, I opened my eyes slightly and saw blood covered fabric in front of my face... What the hell was I on? I looked to the side; the woods were moving.... well no, what ever I was on was moving. HOLY SHIT JEFF!  
I bolted upright and fell off of what ever I was on the back of while yelling his name before I collided headfirst with the ground.  
"Owfuckmylifewhatjusthappened?"  
A familiar chuckle got me to open my eyes again from the collision. Jeff was now kneeling in front of me with a half amused smirk.  
"Um, yes?" I looked confused for a second then realized he was responding to me calling his name.  
I got to my hands and knees and stared at him, he was covered in red and black blood and had a pretty big cut on his forehead,  
"HOLYSHITAREYOUOKAY!? WHATTHEFUCKAHPPENEDOHMYGODHOLYSHIT-" He covered my mouth and looked wide eyed -even for him- at how frantic I was being.  
"Ch-chill out for a sec." He helped me up and pulled me slightly in the direction of where he was going before I did and acrobatic fucking pirouette off the deep end.  
"Jack's hurt.... We had a fight, but you passed out when I got there, So you lost a lot of blood... I'm taking you some where to get better for a while." I was dizzy, so the blood loos made since and explained why he had been carrying me.  
"A hospital?"  
"Uh... no, not exactly..."  
"Why.... ng, why not?" My head was killing me; Jeff looked back at me but I waved him off and just followed. I didn't want to be carried again; I wondered how he was even able to carry me to start with, but then, I didn't know how long he had been carrying me any way.  
"[Name], How was I supposed to get you to a hospital? I'm a fucking murderer, remember?"  
".........."  
It was quite for a long time as I followed him,  
"How were you able to carry me?" He looked over at me like i'd grown an extra head,  
"I climb a wall into your room every night and that's the question you ask?" He had a point. From all the running from cops and climbing walls and trees and what ever other shit he does, not expecting him to be kind of strong was a bit dumb. I shrugged, causing another wave of dizziness.  
"Yeah, okay... But how much longer? I have to get home soon... I don't even know what I'm gunna tell my grandma when she sees what a mess I am." He seemed to stiffin up when I mentioned going home.  
"Je-"  
"It's not much farther."

 

When we arrived at this old house in the literal middle of no where, most of my vision was covered with purple spots and I dully followed behind Jeff as he seemed to sneak around the place. He lead me into a very white room and told me to 'chill out' on this metal chair that looked like something from Frankenstein monster. I did, and tried to stay lucid, but it was really fucking hard. He ran out almost immediately but came back with some other guy who looked like Link.  
"Jesus fuck Jeff! Shes paler than you!"  
I half laughed and leaned my head on the metal as I watched them converse hastily, but I couldn't hear anything but ringing. Then everything went black and I was unconscious.


	4. Start of a New Life

When I woke up, I was in a very plane room, everything seemed kind of grey accept for game posters, most of them were ripped and had knives in them, there were also knifes in the walls ceiling and scattered along the floor too. I was really confused, and my shoulder hurt really bad, not as much as it had walking with Jeff, but it was throbbing. I looked to see I had on clothes that weren't mine; I pulled the hoody collar out some to see gauze wrapped around my chest and shoulder with blood soaking it slowly. I winced at the sight, somehow, seeing it made it hurt worse. That was three days ago, I remember Jeff came in with that Blonde kid who looked like Link -I found out that was BEN- and he told me what Jack had done to my family before coming after me. I'm not sure how long I cried, but they let me for how ever long I wanted before Smile came in. I remember thinking how silly it was that I hadn't recognized Jeff at first even though creepy pasta was something i'd always loved, Smile was easy to tell right away though. He was a good dog, and apparently the pastas could understand him... I couldn't.

Right now I was fucking terrified, I had done a good job of hiding from Slender like Jeff and BEN told me too, but I REALLY had to use the bathroom, I hadn't even even heard any one walking down the hall, I didn't know he would be right there when I opened the door. I stared up into his faceless-ness and hoped someone would save me. There was a sudden fierce pain in my head, and then a voice,

"Who ze hell are you!?" a german accent? oh! Yeah, I forgot Slenderman was originally a german tale; he ate bad kids or something...  
"[N-Name]..." I felt blood run down my nose from the headache he was giving me,  
"Vhat ze hell do you zink you are doing in my house? How deed you even geet in here?"  
I didn't know what to say, if I told the truth, BEN and Jeff would probably be in trouble and if I didn't - Actually, either way i'd probably be killed.  
"Magic." Curse my snarky nature. He wrapped one of his tendrils around my neck and started squeezing. He didn't ease into it, he just straight out tried to suffocate me. Spots started to fill my vision but then I heard Smile's barks and I was dropped -ungracefully- back to the floor. I gasped for air and half smiled at the red-black dog,  
"Good dog, best friend." He wagged his tail for a moment then sat between Slender Man and myself to apparently have a silent discussion while I caught my breath and wiped the blood off of my face. Wow, this is just so much fun.

I never noticed Slender walk away, I was to preoccupied with staring at the ground and whipping my nose with tissue paper. Smile's bark got my attention and I slowly looked up at him, rather pitifully actually. He cocked his head to the side and whined once.  
"Smile..." I pet him, "What am I supposed to do?" He whined more.  
"He's gunna kill Jeff or BEN" I mumbled, "He should have just killed me."  
I barely hear myself, so Smile growling kind of shocked me. I looked wide eye at the dog but he just nuzzled me and started trotting out of the room. I huffed and followed him until I noticed he went past Jeff's room.  
"Smile!" I whisper yelled, panicking a little. He looked back at me and sneezed before walking into the living room. Fuck that, boxers and a hoody are not 'living room' material... Especially in some one else's house. I rushed into Jeff's room and hid in his closet, lightly banging my head on the wall a couple times. I stayed there until I heard rummaging around and yells coming from the room Smile had went into; I didn't really think about it, I just ran out and into the mess of it. There were a bunch of people i'd never seen before - to be expected I guess - but I didn't give half a shit when I saw Slender holding Jeff and Ben by there throats in the air and whipping his head between the two.

what to do!? what to do !? what to-- that might work...

I made my way over and spartan kicked Slender in the back of the knee, causing him to faulter slightly, but he didn't fall like I thought he would. He whipped his head back to me and I felt the splitting headache again, and I felt more blood dripping than last time, but I held his eyeless gaze with the meanest glare I could muster. My vision started to go fuzzy after a moment and I could vaguely hear barking and yelling over the fuzzy ringing in my ears. My eye twitched before I screwed my eyes shut from how much it hurt,  
"Let them go you fucking ass hole!" I slammed my fist into what I assumed was Slender's hip since he was at least twice my height.

"Are you brave or stupid?" It was the disembodied voice from earlier, Slender's voice in my head. I glared up at him and refused to answer. Neither one was really what I would call myself... I guess reckless would work, and that was more on the stupid side, but it wasn't the point.  
"I can kill you you know. It vouldn't be hard."  
"I don't give a rats ass! Leave my friends the FUCK alone!" I hadn't unballed my fists; I reeled one back to start a fight but slender wrapped his tentacles around each of my limbs and around my neck, not hard but enough so I couldn't move if I struggled.  
"I, for ze moment, am going vith 'brave'... Therefore," He crouched/squatted down to almost my level "I vill let you live; on deh condition zat you clean up after your friends... Deal?"  
I held his gaze for a moment before nodding 'yes' once. He hesitated and then released me.  
"Start in the morning vith ze disheez ... can you cook?" I looked a little shocked, and then dead panned,  
"Look at me , does it look like I can cook?" He didn't answer and I facepalmed, totally forgetting I had blood gushing down my face. I quickly retracted said hand in disgust before looked back at Slender Man,  
"Yes, I can fucking cook." I stated with the most unamused face. He nodded and then started to walk out of the room,  
"Good, den you can ztart dinner vhen you are ready. Have it ready by 7 at the latezt at any given night." after that the ringing in my ears left and the headache lessened but didn't fully leave. I grabbed my head with my unbloodied hand and glared at the faceless man as he left, flipping him a bloody middle finger after he was around the corner.  
Then I realized literally every one was staring at me.... And I was in Jeff's clothes.... and had a face full of blood. Oh great. Cue reddest face I've ever had.

"..........." 


	5. JFC

Dinner the night Slendy met me was a little weird... I din't know what to make, so Jack ended up helping me- BEN tried, but he kept fucking everything up, so we ended up sending him out to walk Smile before dinner. Which was more than amusing because Smile pulled the leash and BEN was no where near strong enough to hold him back.  
The pasta's didn't really have much in the way of food, but I figured I could change that the next day or something, so we ended up with Mac N Cheese with chopped up ... well, some kind of meat. Jack wouldn't let me see it but he promised me it wasn't a kidney or liver. At the very least, it didn't taste like a liver; I hate liver. And we had a couple cans of green beans and I found Pillsbury rolls in the bottom of the fridge in a drawer meant for produce. So it wasn't all that bad, just really amateur.  
Not only that, almost every one stared at me. Every one being Eyeless Jack -who only glanced a couple times-, BEN who was just a perv i'd learned so I expected it, Hoody looked a couple times but Masky kept tapping his shoulder when he did, but even he did once, A little girl named Sally kept smiling at me and giggling and asking questions, Jane glared at me and ignored me when I asked why, this really creepy thing in the corner kept looking over at the table too.. I went to give it a bowl of food, but Hoody grabbed my arm and warned me to 'stay away from The Rake'. That literally terrified me. Why in the hell would they keep it in the house if it was dangerous?

"Because it cant eat us." I was talking to Jack, who was answering my question bout The Rake, "It does eat people though."  
"Uh... Don't you?"  
He stopped sharpening his scalpel and looked over at me in a dead pan. He didn't wear his mask in his room, but he kept it near by. He told me he only wore it around the house because Jeff liked to make fun of his scars on his face, but that just seemed ridiculous to m since Jeff should be the last person to make fun of scars or any thing really.  
"I take organs, I've never killed any one, I don't mutilate people, I'm good at what I do [Name]"  
I shrugged a bit, "True enough.... So, um, is there a reason every one kept staring at me?"  
Jack went back to sharpening his tools, "Well, you're kind of different."  
I instantly deflated, "Oh..."  
"Yeah... Pretty much all of us know how dangerous Slender is, from personal experience or not, but you didn't really seem to care much; I think some of them were waiting for you to sprout horns or something." The last part was a joke obviously, and it worked- it made me grin a bit.  
"So what about that girl... Uh, Jane."  
"Jane doesn't like any one, just avoid her when you can." He seemed kind of hesitant and awkward about that answer, but I left it alone and guessed he wasn't going to tell me what the whole story was and I probably didn't need or want to know.

I sighed and flopped backwards on his bed -which I had been perched on for far to long now- and stared out the window. It was really cloudy out now and I still hadn't gone food shopping like I said I would, but there was still half the day left, so I had time.  
"I gotta go." I sighed as I got up and left Jack's room, He watched me leave and then set his tools down and followed me in kind of a hurry,  
"Uh, what? Where are you going?"  
I kept walking towards the door, but looked back at him with a 'what the hell' look,  
"To the stoooore~... You know, since you guys don't have food here."  
"I don't think you're allowed to leave." He shrunk back a bit. I stopped at the door before turning around to Jack and leaning against it,  
"Why wouldn't I be? You guys want to eat right?"

"Not as much as you do." I looked over through the door way into the living room to see Jane lounging with a book. I saw her sneer at me before shifting her gaze back to it. I glared slightly; she was probably like the popular kids back in high school, the ones who thought they were better just because they were graced with beauty.  
"Maybe you should eat something too bitch." Jack recoiled harshly, I didn't get why since it wasn't directed towards him at all. Jane slammed her book closed and shot up out of her seat but didn't come over to us,  
"Sorry i'm not a fat ass like you!" Yeah, that still hurt, but fuck her, There was no way i'd let her know it hurt every time.  
"At least I wont blow away in the wind! How the fuck do you even do your job if I sneeze and knock you into a wall!?"

We ended up arguing for at least five minutes before slender barged in and gave us both the worst headache he could.  
"VHAT IS ZE PROBLEM HERE!?"  
We both just pointed at each other, unable to speak. Slender lessened the pain and let us explain, but Jane spoke up first.  
"That bitch started it."  
"I did FUCKING not!"  
Slender growled in our heads as a warning, I decided now was as good a time as any to try my theory. Earlier I had wondered that if I could hear Slender with out him moving his mouth, could he hear my thoughts if I didn't speak them. I decided to ask with out speaking, he faced me and nodded. I grinned for a moment and thought 'cool' before explaining the situation and what had happened. When I had finished he straightened up and looked over towards Jane,  
"You vill get ze food. [Name] can not leave ze house and you know zat."  
"Who gives a shit if Jack gets her!? Shes just a stupid useless human! Shes a liability if anything!"  
I dead panned and stared at the pretty killer girl. Why was she so obnoxious? Like was there an actual reason?  
I couldn't hear what Slender said to her, but it ended in her shoving past me to get out the door. I glanced over at Jack who was looking any where but at the drama in front of him as he stood in the corner. That's probably how he just avoided all the punishment and drama in this place.  
"[Name]" Slender got my attention once more, "Have you not vondered vhy you do not have nightmares here? Vhy Jack has not entered your dreams since you joined us?" My eyes widened for a moment, It hadn't occurred to me but I really hadn't had nightmares and had slept a little more than normal.  
"Laughing Jack cannot penetrate the magix guarding zees house. Jeff and Smile have informed me of ze night terrorz he plagued you vith... I do not zink it vize to leave..." I didn't say anything so he stayed only a moment longer before returning to what ever he was doing previously. I didn't move, I was thinking over what Slender said, until Jack touched my shoulder and lead me away from the door.  
"Sorry." Is all he said before returning to his room.

I Sighed and just kind of looked around, thinking of something productive I could do until Jeff got back. I ended up just sweeping the house and washing dishes some one hid piled up since breakfast this morning.


	6. Puppet Master - pt1

It's been 8 days since I got in a fight with Jane, and now she seems to seek me out just to fight with me. When Jeff's around she gets worse; he thinks its funny that I fight with her, well, up until a point, then they get into it. It's really aggravating, to say the least, and I hide as much as possible in Jeff's room when he's not around.  
About an hour ago I snuck out of his bedroom window and now I'm just wondering around the woods just to get some fresh air; It was nice.  
Despite still being kind of close to the house, it was quite out here, a nice reprieve from the constant fights that break out at home.

 

Did I just call that place home?  
I guess I did...  
Is that water?

I started running towards the sound of running water and found out it was a stream, whether its the same one I follow all the time or not, I decided to follow it for as long as it kept my interest, which was until it turned into this really reflective pond. It was really pretty, with all the cat-tails on the edges and frogs croaking in their shelter. I didn't really mean to, but I glanced down... and the glance turned into a stare, which shortly turned into a glare. I hated seeing myself. I hated it, because, everything Jane said was true.  
I stomped on my reflection to make it go away and turned away from it. I could feel my body shaking but I didn't care, I never cared.  
I had a razor in my back pocket; Slender had had one of the crew go get some of my clothes from my old home so I would have something to wear and the razor had been in one of the pockets. I didn't tell any one about it, but I kept it with me most of the time so no one would find it.  
I took the razor and dug it into my arm as deep as I could make it go and then drug it to the other side, over and over, one for every insult Jane had ever thrown at me.

"Oh~, now don't do that~" A much to cheery, much to familiar, voice cooed from behind me. I half turned around, already knowing who i'd see, and looked at Laughing Jack with dead eyes. I think normally I would have been astounded by the fact that he was standing on the water; one foot on its surface and the other leg resting on his knee, much like some professional desk-worker would sit while at a computer or meeting or something. Had I not known all his intentions were of the deadly sort, I might even have been bemused at how he wasn't falling into the water but instead only caused slight ripples from were his toes pressed against it.  
"Jack." I greeted in a monotone.  
He withdrew his leg and stood normally on the water's surface, heel to hell with one arm behind his back and the other over his heart,  
"Ah, I do believe that's the kindest hello you've given me yet!" He bowed.


	7. Puppet Master - pt2

Jack walked up to me but I didn't try to stop him or run away, only attempted to glare past my dizziness. He stopped in front of me and knelt down so he was more of an eye level with me, even though he was still taller and had to look down at me... Every one looked down at me.

"Whats wrong [Name]? Isn't your knight in bloody armor enough for you any more?"  
"Yes." Obvious lie- not that it was all lie... Its only that Jane got to me more and more and Jeff had to leave sometimes, he couldn't always be there and I knew that.  
"Then why all this? Wasn't this myyyy~ job?"  
I dead panned, if possible at this point, but he just smiled and offered his hand to me.  
"You don't have to trust me, I just want to show you something..." I don't know why I took his hand, but something about his eyes -simething hypnotic about them- made me do what he wanted, "Do you know whats so special about this reflecting pool?"  
"Isn't it just the pond every one talks about at home?"  
"Oh no, its much more than that~..." He pointed out to it with his free claws, "It shows you things, thinks you want to know."  
"What?"  
"you heard me."  
"Well, yeah, I did, but I don't get it."  
"Look into the water and focus on something you want to know... oh~ I~ don't know~... Maybe something like 'wheres Jeff right now'?" He smirked but I just chalked that up to his personality. I looked suspiciously at him for a moment until he urged me to look again, pushing me slightly. Again, I felt like he was more hypnotic than persuasive -for lack of a better word-.  
I looked in and thought about where Jeff was- I really didn't know, he never told me where he went but he always came back with blood so I knew it was out on kills. Or... That's what i'd believed. What the liquid below me was showing me was something different though; It was Jeff, but he was with Jane, and not just with her, with her... He bit and cut her enough to draw blood, I couldn't hear anything but by the look of it, I didn't need to. I didn't want to. I felt tears sting my eyes and I felt old; I wasn't sure if the cold numbness was from loss of blood or because of the vision I now let fade away. It didn't fade fast enough so I just looked away.

I was half surprised when I saw a man half behind a tree not all the far away.  
"Who's there!" I called, he smiled and came out further. His eyes and mouth glowed gold and his skin was dark grey like Eyeless Jack's. I knew he must have been a Pasta, but I hadn't ever read of anything like him before... But then, Laughing Jack had been new too.  
"Oh don't worry about him, he works with me sometimes. He goes by The Puppeteer~."  
I glanced between the two, but I could feel myself getting really tired no even though I tried not to show it, my eyes were still getting heavier and heavier until I let them droop some.  
"[Name]~, Come with us, I promise we wont hurt you~," He stood behind me as I stared into the glowing gold of the Puppeteer's eyes and wrapped his arms around me, going from my shoulders and crossing until he grabbed my hips. I squirmed a bit; I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't like any one touching me because it made me self conscious about my weight.  
"I just want my own perfect little doll~... Just like every one else." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, his hot breath brushing the crest of m ear and giving me goose bumps, "You're perfect, [Name] just let me show you~.... Let me show you what Jeff won't~."

I don't know why I did it, it didn't feel like me doing it, but I nodded. I nodded 'yes' to Jack and the puppeteer. I was only vaguely aware of the chuckles from the men as I passed out.


	8. Wake Up

When I woke up, it was dark but soft where I was. Why was it soft? I rubbed sleep from my eyes and found that my hands and arms were wrapped in something, but I couldn't see what, well, not until the glow made itself known. I looked over to what was apparently a corner and noticed it was glowing, nothing in particular was glowing, it was just the corner, so I made myself over in my sleepy stupor to investigate.  
Turns out it was actually a floating glowing 'thing' in the corner; I poked it and it just wiggled in the air but didn't seem alive. It reminded me of a Tribble... I grabbed it, or tried to, but it just floated above my hands. I used it to inspect the room I was in- it seemed to be made of pillows for its entirety but it also had a lot of toys in it, some looked like ones I used to have in my room and some looked like ones i'd wanted from stores but never got.  
"The hell?.... Am I dreamin' or somethin'?"

"Not exactly."  
I gasped and turned on a dime to see Laughing jack surrounded by a couple of the floating glowing-tribble things on the other side of the room. I noted the brass door behind him, it looked like something that belonged on a submarine and I thought it weird.  
"This winsome little place is my domain~" He grinned wide, showing all his sharp teeth  
"So it is a dream then, to me."  
"No. It's in a dream plane, but you are not dreaming as you can test for yourself, doll, you are perfectly awake."  
"I'm not your doll, Jack...."  
The tribble's light went out and he dissipated, until I noticed a glowing behind me. When I looked over at it it didn't surprise me to much to see it was Jack, but it did surprise me a bit as to how close he was. I covered my mouth as some automatic response and jumped back, stumbling until I fell back onto my butt, thankful the room was pillows instead of cement or something. Jack chuckled at me and sat cross legged in the air,  
"But your perfect! and only Dolls are flawless~"  
"But i'm not flawless at all." I grimaced.  
"Doll's cant see themselves, now can they?" I went to argue, but he was right, it wasn't even related to the argument, but i guess he saw it that way, and arguing further was pointless. I sighed and just let him win the argument; I got to my feet once more, accidentally letting a smile flash across my face because the ground was so bouncy.  
"Do you think its fun in here?"  
I glanced up at him before grabbing my glowey-tribble, "It's really dark, but I guess bouncy floors are cool."  
"Imagine more glow-fluffs then." He smiled wide, spreading his arms out in what I guess was a 'test it out' sort of gesture or to show there weren't any tricks? I don't know, but a couple more floating glow things popped up out of no where and started floating around the room. I grinned a bit, imagining a few more and making them appear.  
"See?"  
I smiled at Jack a bit, but it quickly faded,  
"I don't get why you brought me here.... or why you want me as some kind of doll or what ever?..."  
"I get lonely too you know~" The demon clown cooed at me, getting much to close to my face. He used the back of his index claw and rubbed my cheek.I didn't think it was a good idea to push him away, it just seemed dangerous...  
"The Puppeteer?"  
"We coexist sometimes," He admitted, "but I have no real companion, now do I?" I looked suspiciously at him, but didn't question further. He grinned in assumed triumph before asking,  
"Do you want to see more?"


	9. Reader, Be Jeff The Killer - pt1

I sat against the steel door of the room Slender had put me in, panting heavily as I stared at my bruised and bloodied hands and arms. When it had hurt to much to use my hands to bang on the god forsaken door, I had started using my arms and pretty much anything else I could hit the stupid fucker with... Which was just more body parts.  
How could Slender just throw me the hell down here!? I mean, yeah, I'm fucking upset, but I have a right to be!

[--flashback--]

"Hey kid~" I greeted as I opened my bedroom door, seeing as [Name] wasn't out about in the house when I came in. My breath hitched when I was greeted by nothing but silence. I would be lying if I said I wasn't panicking a little; I ran back out to the front room to see Sally and BEN playing N-64, I took BEN's controller and looked at him with manic eyes. He was about to start a hollering match but then he saw my face and questioned it,  
"Where's [Name]?" I rushed out.

"She went in your room earlier today and hasn't come back out. I think she's taking a nap." Sally chirped with a smile.  
My blood started rushing faster and faster until my ears were burning and all I could hear was my blood and panicked thoughts.  
"Sally! SHES NOT FUCKING IN THERE!"  
"Hey!" Jane yelled from the kitchen, "Don't yell at her you dick!"  
I turned on my heel to face Jane and snarled at her- she had always picked on and made [Name]'s life hell whenever possible. She was probably the reason I couldn't fucking find her!  
"JANE I SWEAR TO FUCKING HELL IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER BEING GONE-"  
"Your pet pig is gone?"  
"RAAAAH!" I leaped from the hallway onto the table in the kitchen and instantly started beating the tar out of Jane- not that she wasn't getting it on on me as well... I just couldn't even feel it right now, not with the panic and adrenaline.  
"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS!? WHY ARE YOU SUCH A GOD DAMN MOTHERFUCKING SNOT TO EVERY ONE!? WHY ISN'T ANY ONE GOOD E-FUCKING-NOUGH FOR YOU BITCH!?"  
Apparently Sally had run off screaming and got Slender's attention and BEN had been trying to pull me off of Jane but I wasn't even aware until I went for my knife and a tentacle grabbed my hand while another grabbed my throat and yanked me back. Several tendrils separated Jane and I from each other. I screamed, I don't even remember what I screamed, but it was loud and I wouldn't stop until Slender knocked me out through a fucking headache...

[--end flashback--]

I wrapped my arms around my knees, getting more blood on the fabric, and tried not to cry. It always hurt to cry, it was such a useless thing to do... but for the past couple of days, it's all I've been able to do... just fucking cry until I run out of all energy and just pass out. At least when I would pass out I would sleep and Smile would see me, he was at the very least trying to help in finding [Name], but he couldn't find her. He said it was like she was sleeping and not sleeping all at once, which could happen if she was in a comma, but rarely did.  
That scared me.  
It scared me that maybe she was hurt and needed help and all I could do was bang on a metal door in a dim metal room under the fucking house.

My breathing started to pick up again as I tried not to cry, then I screamed until I ran out of oxygen, then shouted out to Slender,  
"SLENDER YOU FUCKING PRICK! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME FUCKING FIND HER!?" and that was it, the damn broke. I felt so useless, so... small. I curled into myself and tried to stop myself from making those horribly pitiful noises, but it hardly worked. My head hurt, it always did when I cried, every thing hurt when I cried, and even more so because i'd abused my body with the fucking door.

"Jeff, calm yourzelf." My head shot up and I glared at the door, I knew that fucker was on the other side if he was talking to me. I shot up and started beating it again until I accidentally hit the light bulb that hung over it and then I just stood there in the dark.  
"I hate you... So fucking much." I whispered, mostly because I was out of breath.  
"If you are done, let me zpeak pleaze." I silently glared at where I knew the door was, "I vill not let yew look for [Name] becauze yew are wrecklezz like dis. Yew vill not find her, if you continue t--"  
"YEAH WELL I'LL NEVER FUCKING FIND HER IF I'M STUCK HERE!"  
"I have had everyone looking for her; I know vhat she meenz tew yew Jeff." A whine escaped my throat even though I had my jaw clenched as tight as possible and I was holding my breath. "I am telling yew dis becauze I belive I know vhere she eez." I choked on my baited breath and slammed the door, getting as close as I could to it, almost trying to will myself through it,  
"WHERE IS SHE!?"  
"I believe she eez vith Laughing Jack in hiz dream plane."  
I banged my forehead on the door; of course it was Jack again. I really don't even know what his deal with me is, if I did something in particular to him, I don't fucking remember. I took a deep breath and groaned as I released it.

I almost fell on my face when Slender opened the door, since I was still leaning on it.  
"Get cleaned up and try tew rest boy... Vhen yew vake, ve vill find her." He stepped to the side and extended an arm to tell me to go upstairs, which I did with a defeated sigh. It's not like he would show me where this 'dream plane' was if I didn't comply... Might as well for once.


	10. Reader, Be Jeff The Killer - pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you havent heard the song before, you should listen to it first... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StFfXP4eAgU
> 
> also, at the end, NO, you do not get powers, it's just a dream.

Eyeless Jack had bandaged me up after I had taken a shower and it kind of looked cool honestly; I duct taped my sleeves up so they wouldn't get in my way. I knew I was going to fight Laughing Jack and this time I wouldn't let him flee with his life just because hes a pasta too. Slender lead us to the dream gate; Smile and BEN stood at either side of me as I glared holes through the thing, waiting for Slender to let us all in -all of us being E.J., Smile, BEN, Hoody, Masky, Jane, Slender, and I-.

BEN drew his sword, which wasn't something he normally fought with, but we didn't think there would be any tech here for him to take advantage of and this was the next best thing he was good at fighting with,  
"Don't worry bro," He smirked, "We'll get your girl."  
"Yeah, Laughing Jack can't take all of us." Eyeless Jack agreed, putting his hand on my shoulder. I didn't look at either of them but I was glad for their support with this.  
"Laughing Jack is going to die tonight." I said right before the gate opened, as soon as Slender opened it wide enough, I bolted through, Smile quickly catching up and running beside me while the others followed behind. Slender could have easily aught me, I know, but he didn't he just stayed behind with the others. A smirk placed itself on my face for a moment at realizing Slender was going to let me have this fight.

"Smile."  
"Already working on it."  
I needed Smile to track down [Name]'s scent so we wouldn't get lost running through the dream bubbles and other nonsince here. After a while Smile stopped in front of an old broken down carnival- it had Laughing Jack written all over it. I screamed out his name and only got an echoing chuckle in the distance in return. I looked over at E.J. to see he was still fiddling with the lock,  
"Can't you go any faster!?" All I got was an agitated sigh.  
"Fuck this!" I started climbing the gate, jumping over the top and running towards the big top in the middle of the carnival. This place was beyond weird by normal people standards, hanged toys with crooked stitched on smiles, It would have been cool to me if not for the circumstances.  
"Jack!" I called once again when I reached the front of the big top, more chuckles came from inside so I charged in, vaguely noticing my friends were still trying to catch up to me.

upon entering, I saw Jack balancing on a giant ball under a main light that only shone on him, he had two giant stuffed bears behind him that swayed back and forth just waiting for a command. One of them grunted upon seeing me; I sneered at the three of them.

"Well look here, Bo-bo, Jangles, we have a guest!" The pick grinned mischievously, but his eyes were much more serious, more sinister. "Why don't you greet him properly~"  
One of them let loose a roar and they proceeded to charge my friends and I.  
I pulled out my knife from my hoody pocket and sliced at the giant teddy's paw, causing the stuffing to pop out. I grinned and leaped for the creature but Slenderman's tendrils caught me mid-jump; I glared back at him.  
"Jeff, look around yew." I did in a half-assed way, "She isn't in here, let us fight dis thing and yew go find [Name]. I have a feeling only yew vould be able tew do so." On some level I noticed Slender wasn't in my head, his voice was all around us, but that must have been because of the dream; It didn't really matter at the moment though. Laughing Jack cackled started rolling around on his ridiculous circus ball,  
"Aw~ Whats the matter Jeffy Boy? Are my toys stronger than you!?"  
Slender released me and I instantly started to chase Laughing Jack as Slender, Eyeless Jack, and Jane started fighting the bears, E.J. Smile and BEN followed me. A Second laughter, more feminine and familiar but twisted and forced, captured my attention.  
"Oh~ Did you hear that? It sounds like the main attraction is starting!" He pointed over towards the mechanical swings with a much to big grin; my friends and I hesitantly looked away from him to see two figures in the swings as they were slowing down and lowering to us.

When they did stop, a girl with braided-pig-tails -rainbow colored hair was in front, dressed in some sort of a raggedy Anne outfit with her lips stitched up into an eternal smile and a few swings behind her was a grey clad man with glowing gold eyes. I glanced back at Laughing Jack who just grinned sadistically,  
"Don't tell me you don't know her~"  
The girl giggled again and then it clicked, no one else laughed like that, but there was so much poorly done make up on her face, and she just.. she didnt look like her, but I knew that laugh. My face paled more than I thought was ever possible... What had they done to [Name]!?  
Out of pretty much no where, the guy behind her moved his hand and she came flying at me with a motherfucking machete! I jumped back in time to only have my hoody sliced through. Holy shit that thing was sharp! I heard BEN call out my name, and apparently so had [Name], because then she went for him, he was able to parry with his sword, but just barly; he was knocked onto his back and struggling to fight her off. I whiped around to Laughing Jack,  
"THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU SICK TWISTED FUCK!?"  
He laughed at me and shook his head,  
"Why, I didn't do a thing~... She agreed to it all after seeing you." He had a triumphant smirk and it pissed me off. I lunged for him with my knife, but in an instant, [Name] was in front of him. I stared in horror- i'd cut into her shoulder, and it was bleeding pretty back but she just kept smiling. I pulled back with a yelp, I could feel my heart pick up more than it ever had before; The last thing I wanted to do was hurt [Name]... She hadn't ever once treated me any less than normal, she wasn't even scared of me when I first met her, only protective of her family. She treated me like an actual human and hadn't ever left me out of anything, and I just stabbed her. Holy fuck I just stabbed her so close to her heart, I COULD HAVE JUST KILLED HER AND JACK IS JUST CRACKING UP OVER THERE!  
I clutched my head and pulled at my hair as I watched the blood drain from [Name]'s upper chest.

"Jeff!" BEN started shaking me, I looked at him from the corner of my eye but he was pointing at the other guy. He hadn't moved from his spot but he was grinning and had his hands out in front of him like he was playing piano almost. How weird.  
"Jeff, I saw something between [Name] and that guy for a second, I think hes controlling her."  
I whipped my attention back from the puppeteer back to Jack and snarled along with Smile, who lunged at him and managed to be faster than [Name] and the puppeteer's movements and now had the clown in his jaws by the shoulder.  
"Good dog Smile!" And then [Name] was swinging her blade at me again, to which all I could do was avoid each blow by mere luck.  
BEN charged the puppeteer and started a small fight with him, but it was mostly just the Puppeteer running from BEN and keeping his eyes on me so he could use [Name] to fight.  
WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO HERE!?

Something wet hit my face, I thought it was blood for a second but then I saw [Name]'s face a bit clearer; the make up was running down her face like it had gotten wet. She was crying?  
Smile yelped as he hit the metal of the center piece to the swing machine,  
"Look, look at Jack." I parried [Name]'s blade with the side of my own, having to use both hands to keep the damned thing away from my face as I looked over at Jack like Smile said; I almost missed it, but Jack looked a bit manic... Like he was scared. Why would he be? This was his domain we were fighting in. But as soon as I looked over and saw it, Jack changed his expression to that of twisted rage.  
"[Name]! Kill him!"  
A whine from [Name] made me look back she pulled the blade back and up over her head like an axe. I scrambled to get away but just ended up tripping on stuffed toys with twisted smiles. They had my by the fucking ankles!  
"I don't think she wants to do this!" Smile called from his spot, he hadn't moved from where he fell, but he sounded like he was struggling to breath. I'd kill Jack for that! For all of this!  
"Jeff, you have to make her remember you! Make her fight back!"

The blade whizzed past my head and cut a bit of my hair off, but i'd turned in time for it to miss my head. She pulled back again and readied for another strike; I panicked, throwing my arms up in front of myself to try to deflect a little bit of the blow, and tried to think of something, anything, I could say to bring her back to us.  
Oh got I hope this works...

"All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something"

Holy shit she hadn't killed me yet. I looked wide eyed at her and shakely continued, knowing full well I wasn't spot on with the tune....  
"NO!" Jack interjected, "DO. NOT. SING THAT!"

"Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why"  
"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me"

At first [Name] had been stiff and seemed to be struggling to move but now she was starting to hum the tune with me, and gigled a little bit when my voice cracked at one point, I got to my feet and tried to get closer to her to get the weapon,

"I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind"

I almost had it in my hand when Jack screamed at me again and then a huge pain went through my chest. I choked and gripped it, feeling claws poking through my hoody, I looked down at it slowly, fearing what i'd see. It was jack's claws, pierced through almost the same exact spot i'd stabbed [Name] in earlier.

A blood curdling scream filled the air around us and I clutched my ears with bloodied hands.  
I looked around for what could have been so loud and traumatizing; my eyes nearly fell out of my head when I saw [Name] had literally ripped her mouth out of it's stitched state and screamed. She wasn't stopping, just getting louder! Her eyes were screwed shut and her knuckles were turning white at how hard she was gripping that machete, I glanced at a panicked Jack and an absconding Puppeteer. BEN and Smile were holding their ears too... Then I noticed the ground was shaking.

"[Name]! Baby Doll, please! Settle down!" Jack tried to coo at her but she just screamed louder, my hears were already ringing and I was sure I'd go deaf, but then she just stopped.  
"That's a goo-"  
I looked at Jack to see him a bit terrified and then at [Name]. She looked like she was going to kill every living thing in her way, blood all over her and staining the terrible clothes Laughing Jack had put her in. She pulled the machete down from above her had and braced it by her hip like in one of the video games she played with BEN. I actually was scared of her.

"I'm not your doll Jack." She growled out with her tortured voice. Jack yanked his claws out of me and shoved me aside, verbally knocking the wind out of me. [Name] yelled this time, not the high pitched one from a moment ago, but one full of pure anger and hatred. She lunged at Jack but he grabbed the blade, black blood oozing from his grip on it; the two glared for only half a second before [Name] released the blade and lunged herself at him, biting him like Smile had. It would have been funny if it wasn't god damned terrifying. Jack screamed as she bit his neck and clawed at his eyes. He tried to yank her off, even going as far as to rip into her skin. I got to my feet and went to help BEN with getting Smile.  
"Go get Slender and get out of here!"  
"But what about you?"  
"Heh, She's my girl, remember dude?"  
BEN tried to smile reassuringly at me, but it was feeble. He had Smile on his back and started running best he could back to the big top to get Slender and the others. I turned back to the clown fight to see Jack holding [Name] up by her neck.

"I gave you every thing you wanted [Name], you saw what he did! Why would you act this way!?"  
"Because He came back for me!" She snarled,  
"This isn't our dream any more!" Jack looked shocked and then the ground started shaking again, rather violently. I dont know how Jack stayed up, but it knocked me down to my hands and knees.  
[Name] started sprouting these oozing tendrils that looked like Slender Man's and they whipped around behind her until they started attacking Jack, suffocating him, piercing him, gouging out his eyes and organs.  
"It's my dream Jack, remember!? You told me anything I wanted here would be given to me! I WANT YOU DEAD!"  
As she ripped apart her captor, I don't think she realized that the more she tore Jack down, the more the world around her was falling apart.  
On unsure footing, I ran up to [Name] and grabbed her, pulling her into me.

"STOP! You're going to kill every one, just stop!" At first she didn't even register that I was holding her, but by the time I finished speaking, she had slowly stopped attacking the screaming man. I held her there for a moment, neither of us cared that we were probably going to die- either from the crumbling world or blood loss, but she needed the fucking hug and I needed to hold her and know even if this was a dream, it was still real. Eventually she wrapped her arms around me and started crying, which I think is why it started raining.  
I looked up to see Slender and the rest of our party approaching quickly, the tendrils coming out of [Name] were literally dissipating. I couldn't see Jack, he was behind me, probably about to die... But even I knew he wouldn't. He wasn't human... He could hurt, but he couldn't die. Not like [Name] and I. Humans die, dreams never do.  
"Ve must get out of here!"  
I nodded and thought I heard [Name] whisper she was sorry, but it wasn't important. I kissed her cheek and started to run with the rest of my team, her wrist in my hand. I wasn't ever letting go of her, not for anything.

 

[--time skip--]

I waited out side of the room Slender had locked me in, waiting for E.J. to let me in and see [Name]. He'd kicked me out 'so I wouldn't worry so much and worry her to death' ... Jack ass. I jumped when the door opened and Jack was standing to the side,  
"She's all wrapped up, but you can come in... I need to do yours too."  
I rolled my eyes, i'd just gotten paper towels and duct tape on it already, so it didn't matter to me.  
I went straight up to [Name], waving Jack away for a minute since he was already bugging me to take my hoody back off so he could get to me. I was worried though, [Name] wouldn't look at me.  
"[Name]?" She didn't answer, just turned away from me. My shoulders dropped and i didn't really know what to do. I reached out and took a piece of her [color] har in my hands... Eyeless Jack had washed the colors out apparently.  
"[Name], whats wrong?"  
"You should be with Jane... Shes pretty, and she likes yo-"  
"DONT."  
She flinched but still wouldn't look at me. I furrowed my brows and grabbed her good shoulder, turning her to look at me. Jack had to stitch her lips since she ripped the other ones out completely.  
"Jane is fucking annoying and shallow, why in the ever loving fuck do you think I risked literally every one's lives to go get you back?" I tried to stay calm, but the anger was more than obvious in my voice and I knew it. I died inside seeing her teary eyes, but she was to stubborn to let any fall, I knew that.  
"Jack showed me-"  
"YOU REALLY STILL TRUST WHAT THAT FUCK SHOWS YOU!? TEL ME, [NAME], TELL ME WHAT HE SHOWED YOU THAT YOU SO EASILY BELIEVED OVER ACTUALLY TELLING ME ABOUT IT!?"  
"YOU FUCKED HER!"  
My breath caught in my throat,  
"What?"  
"You heard me." She looked away again, at least with her eyes she did  
"N... No, I didn't... WHY WOULD YO-... nnnng, Why would you even believe that?"  
She shrugged and I face palmed,  
"What ever he showed you, wasn't the truth [Name]." I kissed her cheek again since I knew her mouth must hurt like holy hell,  
"Why would I even want her when I've already got the perfect girl?" I saw her eyes widen and she glanced at me, but again, to stubborn to act on it. I smirked a bit and rolled my eyes,  
"You're a dork... and I love you."


End file.
